A Thousand Lies
by Naruto Queen
Summary: The despondent expression in his black eyes reflected the mystery through them into her heart. "Just tell me the truth." She begged him with sympathy. His shaking palms betrayed him and she feared his response. "I can not." He said and all the pain left him if only for a mere moment.
1. The Siren

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this story. I'll be writing Sasuten and Naruhina one shots when I'm not busy with school and other things.**

* * *

The brunette haired girl laid her palms on the ground and relaxed to the best of her ability, as her body betrayed her. Her captor leered at her with his snake like eyes watching intently as she struggled to get up.

"Get up and do it again." commanded the man as he yelled insults at her. The girl remained on the ground kneeling and her hair covered her face. "Kabuto release the Sound Ninja Five, if she can defeat them, her training is done. If she cannot defeat them, she will train with Kimmimaro until I think she is ready for tomorrow." explained the yellow eyed man as she grinned at his test subject. She glared at him, removed a kunai knife from the short sleeve of her snow white shirt, and got up. His eyes gleamed wickedly, as she runs into the battlefield and looks around calmly waiting for her enemies to arrive. A kick to the stomach sends her flying and she feels the impact as a bruise forms on her abdomen. She glares at the dark pink haired witch as she summons three gigantic demons.

The girl clothed in white clenches her fists as she slashes at Sakon who grins due to nothing happening. She throws four senbon at him and is temporarily immobile. Jirobo, Tayuya, and Kimmimaro surround her and she jumps toward the ceiling and sends a large burst of chakra to her feet. Then the tired girl gets into the fray by releasing her chakra and falls headfirst to the ground. Jirobo grabbed her and mercilessly stabbed a kunai knife into her neck. Her body disappears and the weapon falls to floor. The group of ninja look around and see her crouching on the left side of the training facility.

The frantic girl clutches her kunai and watches as her adversaries crowd around her and in one desperate attempt, flings four kunai knifes toward the Sound ninja Five. She flips over them, does a hand sign in midair, and watches as the exploding rags detonate. The girl is thrown back by the force of the explosion and hits the wall. A bone protruding from Kimmimaro's shoulder pierced the brick behind her head and she glared at him. He smirked at her and the bone receded back into his shoulder. The assistant and his leader watch through the glass as the four ninja leave and Kimmimaro and the girl behind.

The girl stands up and Kimmimaro goes to the opposite end of the area and holds a kunai in his hand. She runs toward him and punches thin air. He sees an opening and punches her in the stomach. In retaliation, she kicks him in the face and he coughs up blood. The girl winces because he is dying but nothing can be done about it. He wipes the blood form his face and grabs her neck.

She notices that she is losing precious oxygen and makes feeble attempts to release his iron grip. The girl kicks him in the stomach twice and he releases her form his vice like grip. They walked into her bedroom and he set her on her bed. He brought her a small towel and a pail of water to her. Kimmimaro goes to his room, retrieves a flower, and sees her staring up at the ceiling. He hands her the flower and she thanks him for the white rose.

He gives her a nod and leaves her room. The white rose is a symbol of their friendship and it reminds her that he was there for her when she had no one. She sighs and closes her eyes. The pain from her training recedes and she drifts off to sleep. The next morning, Kimmimaro leads her to a white door and she opens it. He shuts the door and leaves. She sighs and glares at the two men watching her from behind a glass panel.

The maze has been her only means of escape and every year since she was ten, he allowed her to enter the maze. If she get to the end of the maze, she could escape and if not she would remain with him forever. This is her seventh time trying and she will leave. She began to run through the maze and heard a loud beeping noise. It indicated that danger was ahead but she was ready for anything. A wooden puppet raced towards her and she kicked the head off its shoulders. More came and the girl summoned a katana blade and rushed towards her opponents slicing off their wooden heads.

The girl rested for a couple of moments and continued again. "I need you to go to Orochimaru's hideout and recue this girl. She is one of our shinobi and it is imperative that she is returned home safely. You are dismissed." stated Tsunade as she watched the Anbu captain and his squad disperse. She hoped they would get there in time and return safely. After traveling for twenty minutes, Kakashi and his team jumped from tree to tree and made a plan as they infiltrated the sanctuary.

"Shikamaru, you'll go to the east side of the hideout. Naruto, make some shadow clones to defend you in the west area. I'll keep the guards at bay form the south side. Sasuke will rescue the girl and we'll finish our mission together, understand?" asked Kakashi as he addressed each person in turn. They gave him a curt nod and went to their positions. Sasuke watched as two guards ran towards him and quickly knocked them unconscious with the hilt of his katana. He ran through the long hallways rushing past a horde of guards and saw a tall gray haired boy staring at a TV that was embedded on the wall above his head. He needed to distract him and quick. Sasuke threw a smoke bomb in the opposite direction of the maze and quickly broke the door to enter the maze.

The girl was at the end of the maze and reached out to open the door. All she had to do was open it and she would be free. Sasuke saw the girl on the floor and approached her. She had long hazel brown hair, a white short sleeved short and white shorts, and white ninja shoes. She's cute thought Sasuke but his impression quickly changed when she glared at him and exploded into a shower of senbon. Cute but deadly, maybe she's an assassin thought Sasuke as he evaded her attack by landing on the side of a wall.

The annoyed girl attempted to cut Sasuke with her blade but he suddenly appeared behind her. Before she could react, he made her unconscious by hitting her in the back of the neck. He carried her in his arms and opened the door. "Kakashi, give the others the signal. I have the girl." confirmed Sasuke as he left the maze and found Naruto. A series of explosions were heard as the hidden bombs detonated. The members of Team Kakashi stood in front of the hideout and watched the flames surround it. They used the trees for cover as they left the area and returned to Konoha.

Tsunade peered at the group and smiled. They had completed their mission successfully and had no casualties. "Sasuke come with me. The rest of you can go home and get plenty of rest." stated Tsuande as she assessed the condition of the brunette in Sasuke's arms. Tsuande decided to allow her to rest as they entered the hospital. Sasuke laid her down on the bed and covered the girl. Then Tsunade handed him a scroll form Kakashi. "His instructions were to read it in the morning." replied Tsuande a he gave her a questioning glance.

He nodded and left the building. The streets of Konoha were silent and that gave him some tie mot think. He looked at the scroll and wondered what it might say but had no clue. Whatever it says, it must be important thought Sasuke as he entered his home. He changed out of his uniform and into his pajamas and put the scroll on his night table. As Sasuke slept, the glass covering the picture of the Uchiha family broke into fragments and a lone kunai lay dormant in the wreckage.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter is Getting To Know You. **


	2. Getting To Know You

**A/N: The **_**italics**_** indicate a flashback.**

* * *

Tenten opened her eyes and blinked as the sunlight shortly blinded her. She sighed and looked around the hospital room. No one was in the room with her but she would come to know just how wrong she was. Tenten got up and went to go open the window in the room. Then she sat down and stretched her aching muscles. "Good morning Tenten." said a raven haired boy with charcoal eyes. Tenten stared at her unexpected visitor and glared.

"Who are you?" asked Tenten inquisitively as she continued to scrutinize him with the hope that she could recall where she had met this boy. Sasuke chuckled at her lack of memory and she glared at him knowing that she had lost the battle.

"I'm the boy from yesterday. I rescued you. I find it funny how you can't remember someone you tried to kill, you'd be the perfect shinobi." stated Sasuke as he watched her reaction. She clutched the white bed sheets surrounding the bed but Sasuke knew that she had wanted to either slap him or punch him in the face for being a jerk. Tenten glared at him and told him to get out. "I'm your bodyguard for now on which means you have to treat me with respect. Oh and by the way, get dressed; you look horrible." mocked Sasuke as he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and shut the door in his face. He liked messing with her because she was interesting and he wondered if that boy he saw yesterday was her boyfriend but it was best not to bring him up due to what had occurred.

He sat down in the waiting room and waited for her to come downstairs. Tenten looked at the bed and wondered when Sasuke had left the outfit on her bed and instantly forgave him. He was thoughtful and she would make sure to thank him for it when she went downstairs. A short sleeved midnight blue off shoulder top with white fishnet tank top straps lay on the bed with a midnight blue mini skirt. Her white rose hair clip was next to a pouch filled with shuriken and exploding tags. Her snow white ninja shoes were on the floor and she walked into the bathroom, did her daily morning routine, and walked down the staircase.

Her mood instantly brightened as she noticed the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. Sasuke watched her smile and smirked. She was such a child but that's what he liked about her. He grabbed her hand and she thanked him somewhat shyly. He gave her a small smile and she was about to ask him where they were going but one of his admirers, Hana came up to him. Sasuke rescued her when the ninja academy was on fire.

"Hana, what's wrong?" asked Sasuke as he stared at the blonde haired five year old with bronze eyes.

"Can you help me find my mommy?" questioned the little girl as she waited for his response and hoped he wouldn't say no. Sasuke said yes and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her. They began the search near Ichiraku and the academy. After looking around for ten minutes, the trio spotted Hana's mother. She was a jounin level kuinoichi with cherry red hair and baby blue eyes. Tenten raised her eyebrow and Sasuke explained that she got her looks from her father but had her mother's personality.

They walked over to her and she looked ecstatic. "I was looking for you everywhere. Thank goodness, you're okay! Thank you so much." expressed Hana's mother with gratitude as she hugged her daughter.

"Thank you Sasuke and Sasuke's girlfriend." exclaimed Hana as she giggled. Tenten blushed but nonetheless waved to Hana and her mother as they left the area. She heard Sasuke's stomach grumble and looked at him. '"Let's go get something to eat." asserted Sasuke as they walked to Ichiraku. They ordered their food and sat on the stools. Ayame gave them their ramen and they thanked her and began to eat. "What did you think of the meal?" asked Sasuke as he watched Tenten observe the village.

"It tasted great. When I was younger, I ate ramen sometimes but when I was with Orochimaru I was lucky whenever I could eat." replied Tenten pensively. "Where are we going before we go to Academy Zero?" enquired Tenten as Sasuke paid Ayame for their meal.

"Somewhere we can talk." answered Sasuke as he motioned for Tenten to follow him. The two teens left Ichiraku and entered a park. They sat down on a bench and Sasuke asked Tenten a question. He knew she had not met Itachi but figured she would meet him soon. "Do you have any siblings or are you an only child?" inquired Sasuke as he stared into her vibrant hazel eyes. Tenten smiled sadly and watched the wind blow bright green leaves off tree branches.

"My brother Toshiro looked up to me as his hero. I had always vowed to protect him no matter what but seven years ago everything changed." stated Tenten as she tried to hold back tears. _The stars illuminated the two children as they trained. The cocoa haired boy fell to the ground and smiled as his older sister did the same. _

"_You must admit nee-chan, I'm pretty awesome, right?" questioned Toshiro as he smiled brightly at his older sister. She nodded and the two siblings packed up their ninja tools and went to a ramen shop. _

"_Good afternoon, Mr. Lee-san! Can we have some miso ramen, please?" inquired Toshiro as he handed the old man the money. _

"_Of course, I'll be back with your food shortly." proclaimed Mr. Lee as he went back to the stove and inserted the ramen into two china bowls. The two children ate their meal and thanked him. Tenten held Toshiro's hand as they entered their home and looked around. _

"_Why don't you go look for mother and father, okay?" suggested Tenten as she watched him go upstairs. She looked around the room and went outside. Nothing seemed amiss until Toshiro came outside with tears falling down his face. "What happened to you Toshiro?" questioned Tenten, as she feared for the worst. He could barely prevent himself from collapsing. _

"_They're dead. Someone came into the house and k…" began Toshiro but a fuma shuriken wedged itself into his body, as Tenten looked on stunned. He fell to the floor and she kneeled beside her wounded brother. _

"_You'll always be my hero and I'm sorry that I was weak. I love you nee-chan." whispered Toshiro as he looked into his sister's eyes. _

"_You're not weak Toshiro. You're my amazing baby brother. I love you and I'm proud of you." divulged Tenten as she held his cold hand. His eyes closed and Tenten realized she had begun to cry when he told her he loved her. As she thought about getting even with whoever killed Toshiro and their parents, a young shinobi with gray hair and glasses appeared before her. _

"_How touching, your pathetic little brother is dead and all you can do is cry." seethed the shinobi as he mocked her. His tone of voice angered her because she felt worthless that she couldn't help Toshiro. Tenten ran toward him and threw two kunai at him. After seeing one lodge itself into his right shoulder, she kicked him in the face and was about to succeed but she was restrained by a tall man with black hair and yellow eyes. The boy retrieved a needle and stabbed it into Tenten's arm._

_The drug took effect and she was still as they began their journey to Orochimaru's hideout. _ "I try not to think about it but I know I will never forget." explained Tenten as she clenched her fists and watched somewhat shocked as Sasuke wiped the tears away that were falling down her eyelids.

"I give my condolences. Personally, I know how it feels because Uchiha Madara assassinated my parents." sympathized Sasuke as they got up and began to walk to Academy Zero. It was the newest school created for young ninja interested in becoming Anbu. They entered the school and walked into room 156. Three boys and a man Tenten presumed to be their captain, looked at her as she sat next to Sasuke and the man with spiky gray hair began to speak.

"Hello Tenten. We were the Anbu team that was dispatched to rescue you. I'm the captain of this squad and we are quite glad to meet you. This is Naruto and Shikamaru." explained Kakashi as they told her hello.

"Thank you all for your time. I have to go home now and Sasuke will be escorting me there." enlightened Tenten as she waved to the members of Team Kakashi.

"Do you think he likes her?" voiced Naruto innocently as he recalled his best friend's actions. He had kept sneaking glances at Tenten and seemed very protective of her. Shikamaru smirked and said definitely. He and Naruto gave each other high fives and Kakashi shook his head at his subordinates actions but smiled in agreement nonetheless.

"There's something I need to tell you. I…" said Sasuke but he started to lose his resolve. How do you tell a girl that you like that you unintentionally killed her best friend? "I killed your best friend but it was unintentional. " finished Sasuke as he watched her reaction. She froze and looked at the ground. Tears spilled down her face as they entered her apartment. "I'm sorry Tenten, I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't mean to hurt you." pleaded Sasuke as he sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. After crying for a couple of minutes, she sighed.

"I think you should go." reasoned Tenten as she attempted to wipe the droplets of water from her eyelids. Sasuke got up and walked to the entrance of her apartment.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Sasuke as he watched her stare at a picture of her and Kimmimaro. She nodded and watched him leave. When he shut the door, she grabbed the picture and sunk to the ground allowing herself to cry. As her tears fell, her heart cracked because she had always known that Kimmimaro had loved her but he had never gotten the chance to tell her. The part guilt and sorrow consumed her and like a fragile china doll, she broke but remained intact with the hope that someone would fix her.

* * *

**The next chapter is Venomous Hate. **


	3. Venomous Hate

Sasuke stretched his arms as he sat down at the breakfast table. He finished his pancakes and drank a glass of orange juice. Itachi saw him and smirked.

"Hey little brother, are you off to see Tenten?" asked Itachi as he waited for Sasuke to defend himself.

"How do you know her anyway? Does Akatsuki keep tabs on her or both of us?" inquired Sasuke as Itachi shook his head and chuckled.

"Yes, we do keep tabs on both of you. I sent Sasori to gather intel about Tenten and he says she's good. Don't try to corrupt her." cautioned Itachi as he drank from a glass of water. Sasuke smirked and waved to Itachi as he walked to Tenten's apartment. He knocked on her door and she smiled when she saw him.

"You look amazing." flattered Sasuke as he smirked at her. She had on a snow white tank top, a rose red mini skirt, and red ninja shoes. Her long auburn hair was wavy and in a ponytail.

"You don't look too bad yourself." replied Tenten as Sasuke held her hand. He wore a navy blue short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and Jounin pants with black ninja shoes. "Shizune told me that we have to help Teuchi-san serve ramen to the Akatsuki." said Tenten as she watched him nod and they walked to Ichiraku. Itachi smirked when he saw Sasuke smirk at Tenten when she giggled at something funny he said.

"Hello Sasuke and Tenten." proclaimed Itachi politely as he smiled at both teens. They told him hi and when they tried to start their assignment. Teuchi gave them the Akatsuki's orders and the two teens sat down on a bench.

"Are you doing anything later?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Tenten who smiled.

"No, do you want me to come over?" questioned Tenten with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'd like that." replied Sasuke with a smirk on his face as they held hands and walked back into the restaurant and handed Teuchi some papers that Tsunade wanted him to sign to confirm that they completed their mission. He signed the papers and the two ninjas were about to leave but Hidan spilled his ramen on Tenten's skirt.

He grabbed a paper towel, began cleaning her skirt, and smirked at her. "Nice skirt, why don't you and I go on a date?" asked Hidan as he smirked at Tenten. The other Akatsuki members watched the scene unfold, Pein and Itachi smirked, and the adults watched as Tenten slapped Hidan across his face.

"Better luck next time, chump." stated Tenten as she walked off with Sasuke who smirked at Hidan for good measure. Sasuke held her hand as they walked through the village and they entered her house. Sasuke sat on her bed and looked around her room. She had photos of her and Kimmimaro on her dresser and another photo of her brother Toshiro smiling. Her wall was barren except for a navy blue calendar. Tenten came out wearing a gray short sleeved off shoulder top and neon red shorts.

Sasuke and Tenten headed over to the Uchiha mansion. "Do you have any missions coming up?" questioned Sasuke as he stared into Tenten's eyes.

"No, not that I know of." disclosed Tenten as she smiled at him.

"Well, there's a festival going on in the village, do you want to come with me?" asked Sasuke as he ran his hand through his hair. Tenten said yes and he opened the door to the Uchiha mansion. They sat on a couch and talked about how long it would take Sasuke to become an Anbu captain.

"When you become Anbu captain, will you let me be your assistant captain?" asked Tenten as she smiled at Sasuke. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. He pressed his lips against hers, removed her hair accessory, and ran his hand through her hazel tresses. Tenten kissed him back, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, and they enjoyed their intimacy. Kakashi shook his head when he examined the report from Naruto. It was very troubling considering whom the civilians said had killed him.

This would be a hard decision for him to make for sure. "Lady Hokage, did you see the report form Naruto? It seems that he killed Danzo but it doesn't make any sense." mused Kakashi as he worried about his student's wellbeing. Tsunade called for all the available Anbu to go to his house. She sighed and shook her head.

"All we do now is pray that he didn't kill him or he'll have to be interrogated by Ibiki before the elders decide what happens to him." said Tsunade as she sat down and watched Kakashi leave. He arrived at Sasuke's home and walked into the living room. Sasuke looked up and spotted Kakashi.

"Is something wrong, Kakashi?" asked Sasuke as he sat up. Kakashi nodded and handed him and Tenten black cloaks.

"Anbu are coming here to arrest you for the death of Danzo but I know that you didn't kill him. It was Madara. He's getting stronger and stronger. Eventually, he will start a war with the Leaf. Both of you have to leave right now. Go to the Uchiha hideout and stay there. I'll visit you and update you both about the village. Goodbye." explained Kakashi as he watched them disappear. He hoped they would be okay. Tenten and Sasuke held hands as they jumped from tree to tree. He shook his head as they rested for a couple of moments. He hadn't killed Danzo, Madara had and that made him even angrier. Right now, his priority was to get him and Tenten to safety, he couldn't be daydreaming.

They arrived in the hideout and he removed her hood. "We'll be fine. I promise." said Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around her. The rested in the hideout and he watched the day slowly turn to night. He would protect her with his life and as the sun rose again brightening everything in its wake; he saw her smile and knew they would make it out alive.


End file.
